Diluted Blood
by SweetRiceball20
Summary: The first child of Sin of Wrath Meliodas and Princess of the Lyoness Kingdom has been born. The troubling aspect is that never in recorded human history has a child of holy and demon blood been mixed. Does this infant stand a chance in this world?
1. Joyous

**A/N: I'm not gonna lie, this wasn't my best.** **Buuut c'est la vie**

3rd POV

Meliodas was scared, he could feel his hands shaking. He heard Elizabeth screaming and whimpering in the next room, yet he couldn't move. Elizabeth's sisters were in the room with her, trying desperately to help her. Meliodas had a good amount of confidence in the eldest as she had received the best training from midwives around the kingdom for the occasion. Diane stood outside the castle walls, unable to stand the thought of Elizabeth in pain. King had been floating around her head in futile efforts to cheer her up under the star lit winter sky for a long time now. Ban sat on Meliodas's right hand side while the rest of the Seven Sins waited at the Boar Hat making preparations.

"You scared cap'n?" Ban asked leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head, eyes lazily drawled towards the back of his head. His eyes flickered to his captain's right hand and saw subtle shadows crawling up his fingertips that was grasping the arm of the chair. Meliodas took a stiff breath and willed the black markings to fade into his skin.

"Of course. I'm terrified. That's my wife in there. How would you feel if that was Elaine in there?" Meliodas felt frustrated that he couldn't be in there with Elizabeth, his wife. It had taken him a while to actually accept that Elizabeth wasn't Liz. To accept that he could love again and that he wasn't betraying Liz. The only thing he hated about the situation was that it took him so long to realize it. But now…

His thoughts was interrupted by another ear splitting scream. Meliodas couldn't take it anymore. The demon instincts threatened to take over his body. He wanted to burst in the room and take Elizabeth away, didn't matter where, just away. But his rational side knew that would result that Elizabeth dying if he tried to move her right now. It sucked, but it was true. Meliodas froze when he heard Elizabeth wailing like nothing he had heard before and frantic, panicked whispers from her sisters.

Dread continued to weigh down his stomach like a stone as he sped walked to the door not even hesitating when he opened the door and in an instant Veronica was there in the door frame blocking his view. Meliodas ignored the Princess Veronica's cries of protests and claims that a man shouldn't be in here. It took all he had not to just push her out of his way and run to Elizabeth.

"M-Meliodas? Is that you?" Oh god, it broke Meliodas's heart to hear Elizabeth so weak. "Oh Sister, please let him in." Veronica whirled her head around to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth…" Veronica started, though she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

"Veronica, I understand your concern for tradition but Sir Meliodas deserves to see his family." Margaret's surprisingly stern voice rung throughout the room. Veronica let out a sigh before turning back to Meliodas.

"Ugh, fine. But listen, whatever you see in there - - you keep a level head or else you're out of here." Veronica whispered so neither sister could hear. Meliodas could immediately tell that this was serious. Veronica, albeit reluctantly moved out of the way.

The first thing Meliodas met with was the scent of sweat and tears. Elizabeth was laying on the bed that had been stripped of their sheets wearing a gown that had been pushed up to her waist. A blanket meant to keep the princess's modesty had long been pushed away in favor of not being smothered. Margaret was sitting next to Elizabeth's legs on the bed, obviously taking a break from being the midwife in this situation.

Veronica immediately went to Margaret's side. Elizabeth, who would usually be mortified for anyone beyond her sisters to see herself in this kind of compromising position. Though from what Meliodas could see, Elizabeth just didn't care.

"Meliodas?" Hearing Elizabeth's pain laced voice snapped him back to reality. Taking long strides Meliodas pulled a chair to Elizabeth's side and grabbed her shaking hand.

"Hey honey. How are you?" Meliodas said trying to lighten the mood. "You hangin' in there?"

"Everything should feel better since you're here S- Meliodas." Elizabeth said gazing into his eyes with her bloodshot orbs until Margaret cleared her throat.

"Ellie, you're finally dilated enough to start pushing but not until I say. Veronica I want you to brace her legs, Sir Meliodas keep her motivated. Ready, now Ellie push!" Margaret's voice was clear and had lost all trace of the soft spoken little girl from so many years ago.

Veronica was keeping her little sister's legs steady as another contraction ripped through her body. Elizabeth gripped Meliodas's hand with an amount of strength as she willed her body into an impossible to describe action of pushing. This process continued for what felt like hours and Meliodas felt so powerless. All of Britannia knew that Meliodas the Dragon Sin of Wrath was the strongest man in the realms, and yet here he was so useless to help his princess except hold her hand and wipe the hair that had stuck to her forehead. What a man he was.

"Alright Ellie, I know you're tired but the baby is almost here. I need you to keep breathing and keep calm. Small pushes now." Margaret said looking up at Elizabeth who took a long shuddering breath before looking down to her eldest sister and nodding in affirmation.

And so Elizabeth continued to give small pushes until Margaret called for a final push. "One last push! I can see the head, one last big push!" Margaret said, better positioning herself to catch the child. Elizabeth heaved and as that instinctual push overcame her, Meliodas gave a small wince at the amount of force in which she squeezed his hand. He really didn't expect that.

Margaret gave a little chuckle when the push finally ceased, she stood up with a small bundle wrapped by a little mauve quilt. A small cough resounded through the room followed by small cries for someone to cradle.

"That's our baby Meliodas, our baby. Do you think it's a boy?" Elizabeth said laughing, straining to see past Margaret and Veronica washing the viscera and other gunk of the newborn. "We're a family now. Can't believe it..." Elizabeth's voice grew quieter and weaker with each syllable until she finally wilted like a flower. Meliodas finally snapped from the drone of his child's cries when feeling his wife's limp hand in his.

"Elizabeth? Hey." Meliodas gave Elizabeth a look over, kicking himself for not noticing how pale she had gotten. "Princess Margaret, I think we have an issue over here." Meliodas tried to rouse her by lightly slapping her face and whispering in her ear.

"Sir Meliodas, I'm going to call for the Royal Doctor. You'd best take the baby and wait outside." Margaret said putting her most controlled smile in an attempt to help calm his nerves. The eldest princess gently shuffled the whimpering infant into its father's arms.

Meliodas walked past the door frame looking back inside looking at Margaret sending Veronica out for more assistance. Before closing the door he heard Margaret call his name. "Sir Meliodas, congratulations. It's a girl." That was the last thing he heard before the door closed on him and his new daughter.

Feeling numb the knight sat in his original position next to his right hand man, who was completely fallen asleep at this point, stared into space willing the shadows to quell. Under him he heard a subtle gurgle and he finally looked down. His eyes met eyes just like his own with a bushel of silver hair to compliment them. He gave her a little smile and she gave what sounded like a giggle in return.

The baby blinked and her right eye was the goddess's color with the mark replacing her pupil. Not a moment passed and her eye flickered to its original color. Where one would have been surprised, or even mildly concerned. Meliodas only gave a small chuckle.

"You... you really are her daughter," Meliodas said his voice barely audible. The infant gave a whine when a tear landed on her forehead. For once he let go of the need to silence his inner demon. Father and child sat together, surrounded by sweet shadows.


	2. Cheers

**A/N: Is it bad if I really, really like the attention my story's gotten? Cause I really,** _ **really like it.**_ **Hopefully this chapter will live up to expectations. Plus a cookie to who gets my references!**

3rd POV

The doctor finally came out of Elizabeth's room after over 4 hours of endless waiting, his apron had stains of Elizabeth's blood. Meliodas immediately handed his daughter to the newly shrunken Diane and bolted to the doctor. The two princesses were pulled away by official business but not before showering her in plenty of affection.

"Is my wife going to live?" The doctor gave a little flinch at how intense the Sin's eyes were. "Please, the truth." Meliodas did his best not to falter but the doctors calculated eyes caught it. The aged surgeon placed his hand on Meliodas's shoulder and squeezed.

"I will not lie to you My Lord. The Princess had a very distressing delivery and it'll be a long road to recovery. She can go home today, but moving will be very difficult for her in the next coming weeks. She will need plenty of rest and support. And liquids too." The doctor said sternly. Meliodas nodded with the same stern conviction before looking past him into the door frame trying to catch a glance of his wife. "You can go visit her, the Princess should be regaining conscious." The doctor gave him a smile and watched him run to the room, Diane with the baby in tow.

"Elizabeth?" Diane's reluctant voice echoed throughout the room, the baby giving a little gurgle currently trying to eat her hand. Elizabeth opened her eyes and they shined at the sight of them.

"Meliodas… Diane!" She opened her arms to receive an embrace. Diane immediately carefully snuggled in to her side after shuffling the infant to Meliodas. Diane continued to give her friendly kisses on the cheek and tell her how much the princess had scared her. "I'm sorry Diane." Elizabeth's eyes flickered to her husband and namely the little bundle he held. Meliodas walked to the bed side, the baby's eyes locked on her mother.

"Diane, I'm putting you in charge of preparation for Elizabeth and the baby." Meliodas told the giant. Diane took the subtle hint and gave Meliodas a little wink before walking out of the room.

The infant instinctively reached towards her mother and Elizabeth complied whole heartedly. Elizabeth was eager to cradle her. Elizabeth gave a small chuckle when she pulled the quilt down to get a better look at her face. Elizabeth proceeded to coo at her before looking up at Meliodas.

"Did the doctor confirm whether the baby is a boy or not?" Elizabeth asked, lightly bouncing the little girl.

"It's funny, even though Merlin predicted that it would be a boy she was wrong." Meliodas gave a little chuckle as he loving watched his family. Elizabeth whipped back to her daughter and fell into a mess of the airy laughs he loved.

"A girl? Oh my god… Oh my god! I can't believe Merlin was wrong!" Raising the girl to better get a look at her. "She's perfect. Our little girl!" The baby was apparently very happy as her orange eye flickered erratically and Elizabeth was immediately surprised.

"Did... did you see that? Her eye was just like mine." Elizabeth laid her daughter back to a cradling position. "Sh-Shouldn't we be a little bit concerned?"

Meliodas's eyes became pensive as he thought how they could actually deal with this. Merlin immediately came to mind, if not then maybe the Druids in Istar? Though he really wasn't in the mood to deal with Zaneri. His thoughts were interrupted by high pitched whining with little hands tapping Elizabeth's breast.

"Hey Ellie, I think our baby's hungry." Meliodas said pointing at the newborn. He could tell the baby was starting to get frustrated. Elizabeth started to unbutton her nightgown and let one of her breasts fly free and her child instantaneously latched on. Meliodas gave a small chuckle. "You're a natural."

Elizabeth just hummed, observing her daughter with what could only be described as maternal adoration. "What do you think we should call her?" The question rung throughout the room and Meliodas was lost for thought. He actually didn't think about that. When Merlin predicted that they were having a boy, they both agreed on the name Tristian. But now…

"She was born on St. Brigid's day. We could call her Brigid?" Meliodas asked staring at the baby to see if she fit the name. Elizabeth wrinkled her nose at the name. "No? Okay... How about…"

"Maria?" Elizabeth looked to her husband, a pensive look on her face. Meliodas made a so-so motion with his hand. They both made a pensive hum as they looked around the room for inspiration.

Until it clicked.

"Mavis. What about Mavis?" Elizabeth said, readjusting herself to sit up straighter with the little girl finishing her suckling. The princess immediately buttoned her nightgown up to protect herself from the cold air.

Meliodas's eyes brightened when he thought the name over. He always appreciated that name, Meliodas could've sworn he read that name somewhere before. That name sounded so familiar, like he had known it his whole life. The baby seemed to sense that she was being talked about and she started to babble and reaching towards her father.

Meliodas happily shuffled the baby in his hands and looked at her. Two pairs of emerald eyes stared into each other until she was readjusted into Meliodas's chest and mauve quilt.

"I almost don't want to take her home." Meliodas said looking into Elizabeth's tired eyes form a confused expression. "Everyone will want a piece of our Mavis." Elizabeth gave a breathy laugh in agreement.

"I think we should leave the name we picked a surprise, until everyone's together at least." Elizabeth decided suddenly and Meliodas gave a laugh at what everyone would say to that.

Their familial moment was interrupted when the Grizzly and Serpent sin, all dressed in winter garb walked into the room, King's Chastiefol in pillow form trailing behind them.

"How are you feeling Princess?" King asked, looking over her tired form. Elizabeth gave him a nod and a thank you.

"We've got everything ready for you and baby back at the Boar Hat. Ban is making a feast for everyone back home!" Diane said, her eyes sparkling at the thought of Ban's cooking. "Here, Elizabeth get on Chastiefol. It'll carry you home."

Elizabeth tried to get up to walk but her knees instantaneously buckled and Diane caught her. Meliodas's heart wrenched at the pained expression on Elizabeth's face and unconsciously gripped his daughter tighter, causing Mavis to give a little whine. Chastiefol went low to catch Elizabeth and floated upwards.

They grabbed more blankets for Elizabeth and Mavis so they wouldn't be so cold on the way to the Boat Hat. Mavis was swaddled with an extra blanket and was given a small knit pink hat to protect her head from snowflakes. Elizabeth sighed in content as she sunk in to the pillow and quietly fell into unconscious slumber. Diane held Mavis as Meliodas shrugged on his coat then immediately asked for his daughter back.

"Aren't your arms tired Captain? I don't mind holding her." Diane asked, her eyebrows raised. Meliodas shook his head and stubbornly held his arms out as if that was explanation enough. Diane and King sighed then Diane handed the baby over, albeit reluctantly.

Diane and Meliodas walked and soon they were out of the castle with the snoozing Princess trailing behind them. Mavis was babbling at all the new things in the Castle Town she saw the along the way.

"Did you both decide on a name for her?" King asked glancing at Meliodas carrying his tiny daughter. "Merlin predicted the baby would be a boy. The Princess had decided on Tristian beforehand, isn't that right?"

"You're right. But we did decide on something for her." Meliodas said looking down and smiling at Mavis. "But we aren't going to announce it until everyone's there."

"Awww! I want to know!" Diane gave a little pout beside them, she then proceeded to list off various names as if it was a guessing game. Not too much later than that King joined in as well, the curiosity was apparently too much for the fairy as well. They all soon came to the Boar Hat and they were met with a squealing pig bounding through the snow for Elizabeth.

"Eliiizzzaaabbeeetthhh!" Hawk cried, Elizabeth immediately snapped awake.

"Hawk!" The pillow conformed into a sitting position to better receive her little pig. Elizabeth gave her little friend an embrace as he snuggled into her waist. "I missed you." The princess shared some of her blankets to keep Hawk warm against the harsh winter air. Hawk immediately sighed in warm content.

"I was so worried!" Hawk buried his snout into her lamp and Elizabeth rubbed his back maternally. They floated inside floated inside and was met with the gentle roar of the fire. There was a giant feast that was nothing the royal cooks could come up with. The smell was utterly intoxicating.

"Welcome home! How is the little one? Ban tells me The Wizard Merlin was wrong in her premonition." Elaine floated toward the group with Ban following her. Meliodas took a seat at the table near the bar as the new mother talked with Diane and Elaine off to the side.

"Hey Captain! How's the squirt doing?" Ban said taking a seat beside Meliodas. "Is there a name to call her yet?" Ban's eyes were sly as he gave Meliodas a glance while chugging his beer.

"It's a surprise, the wife insisted on it." Meliodas cradled the baby in the crook of his arm and chugged down on another beer his other. "You have any guesses? Diane and King were full of them."

"Nah. I won't guess, knowing the princess it's probably something traditional. Like Magdalene or some shit like that." Ban said, leaning back in his chair. "Elaine asked me to make some food for your little monster and with all the foodstuff Mr. Daddy-in-Law's men dropped off this morning she should have enough to last for a few months. Plus King made a bunch of baby clothes along with Captain Leftovers."

The door flew open Meliodas could hear the clicks of her black leather boots and tentative footsteps behind her. When the door slammed shut it scared that she cried louder than either Elizabeth or Meliodas had ever heard up until this point. Meliodas was successful in shushing her by bouncing her up and down comfortingly until her cries ceased. Meliodas looked up to Merlin to see her justification for waking his baby.

"Apologies captain. But, we do come bearing gift. Isn't that right Gowther?" Merlin said. Gesturing to Gowther helping Escanor with two wooden items. "A cradle for the little miracle and a handmade mobile." Escanor set the wooden cradle on the ground while Gowther set up the mobile and Elizabeth took Mavis into her arms and used Chastiefol to get a better look at the cradle.

The mobile had the different insignias made from metal stencils of the six sins with the Dragon sin attached to a smaller hoop above the other sins. Under the dragon hung an orange shard that had the marking of the goddess engraved in it.

"This – this is beautiful, how on earth did you get it?" Elizabeth said, barely able to contain her curiosity. Mavis cooed and reached her tiny hands toward it.

"It really wasn't that hard. We found a dead limb from the Fairy tree and used the wood to craft it." Merlin looked so nonchalant about it. Everyone else in the room sweat dropped in the room, save for Gowther who just really didn't care, at the famed wizard's bluntness. Mavis stared at the ceiling, once again trying to eat her hand. Elizabeth saw this and immediately cooed over how cute her infant was.

"What!?" The fairy siblings simultaneously cried, Elaine more surprised than anything. Intense arguing soon arose between the Merlin and King at how you just couldn't cut off a part of the sacred tree. Escanor gave an apology to which Elaine told him that there was nothing for him to apologize for. Meliodas sighed in somewhat annoyance. Why can't there ever just be calm in his bar? He gave Elizabeth a glance who was still snuggled in the magic pillow with their child. His ascension on top of the bar was unnoticed until Elizabeth and Mavis joined him. Meliodas raised his beer for a toast.

"Sins! Everyone! I want you to toast to our daughter, Mavis!" Meliodas cried toasting his beer up towards the ceiling, the captain's words were met with a loud cheer of "To Mavis!" in response. Mavis made her giggling noise again and her eye made yet another barely noticeable flicker of orange. Yet this did not escape the golden eyes of Merlin who only smirked at the sight.


	3. Glowing

A/N: You know that moment when you're sick in bed and inspiration suddenly hits.

Elizabeth was so tired. She thought that after 3 months that there would be some kind of routine in place.

But she was so wrong.

It was absolute chaos, Gowther found a bottle on the roof yesterday. Though at this point she didn't question why Gowther was on the roof in the first place. It was moments like these, bouncing a bawling infant while walking back and forth at the crack of dawn, that she pondered some of life's questions. Like why did Diane always insist on her eggs being over easy, or why King hated raspberries?

"Elizabeth... I'll take over, come back to bed." Meliodas groaned, stretching and holding his arms out. Any other day Elizabeth would insist that he go back to sleep, that she was okay.

But today was not that day.

Elizabeth handed her wailing miracle to Meliodas and unceremoniously flopped on the bed.

Meliodas gave a small chuckle watching his princess lightly snoring into her pillow, while Mavis was trying to deafen him. She had a clean diaper, she was fed and he just didn't know why she was so upset.

Meliodas placed her down in her crib while he got dressed and picked out an outfit for her suited for the early April morning. When all was dressed, Meliodas grabbed Mavis and walked and sat outside on the steps of the Boar Hat.

Mama Hawk had settled down on a hill looking down on a quaint little village and the lake adjacent caught the sunrise perfectly. Meliodas couldn't stop staring at the shades yellow and pink sparkling against the water.

Apparently Mavis couldn't stop staring either. Her eyes widened and the wails digressed into hiccups and finally into that cooing noise that he fell in love with. While reaching toward the sunset covered lake. Meliodas looked down at Mavis and saw her orange eye flash for at least a solid minute.

For the past months, Meliodas had been timing Mavis's goddess eye glowing and flickering. The longest she got was 2 and a half minutes after staring at a bunch of bunnies the other day. The main causes are when she's happy and when she's curious, though her eye was a tossup between unsteady wavering and steady shining.

"What am I going to do with you?" The knight sighed out loud. Mavis looked back at him and babbled. "Yeah, that's right. I'm talking to you."

Mavis giggled and her eye just flickered erratically instead of the stable glow from a few minutes ago. This was getting out of hand. Elizabeth told him that she didn't get her orange eye until after her father fell out of the tree when she was about 7.

Meliodas didn't know how to feel about Mavis taking after her mother this early. Though he was so, so grateful that Mavis wasn't taking after him.

That would be a nightmare. He hoped that never happened for his child even though Mavis's complete existence was new to him. Never in his 3 thousand years of living did he think a fetus between a demon and an apostle could make it past the first trimester. Maybe it was Elizabeth's healing powers?

He honestly didn't know what to expect.

Merlin should probably take a look at her, but Meliodas just hated the idea of the wizard making a brand new guinea pig out of his baby. He also dreaded bringing Mavis to Ishtar, The Druids probably wouldn't want an unstable half demon in their sacred place.

Meliodas was completely at a true loss for the first time since the beginning of the holy war. Even after his bastard brother Estarossa and Zeldris killed him, he had an inkling of what to do next. That was his thing.

"Captain? I see you finally got Mavis to calm down." Meliodas heard King plop down next to him and Mavis started to babble and reach toward him.

"Yeah, I guess she just needed some fresh air is all." Meliodas said bouncing her up and down. "Say, King. Can I ask you some advice?"

"What do you need Meliodas?" King asked allowing Mavis to climb on to pillow Chastiefol. King adjusted her onto her back and let Chastiefol rock her back and forth. Needless to say, Mavis was squealing in pure elation

"Should I let Merlin take a look at Mavis?" The Dragon sin looked at the Grizzly inquisitively. King widened his eyes in minimal surprise, Meliodas usually would ask Ban for advice.

"I suppose, if you want to know what to expect with Mavis. I mean she could completely take after the Princess or she could…" King awkwardly trailed off but Meliodas knew exactly what he meant. "Though I can't tell you what to do with your child."

"Someone like Mavis has never been born before. What could we do?" Meliodas leaned back and saw Chastiefol floating above him with Mavis's little onesie covered foot peeking over the edge, kicking in delight. "She's something entirely new."

"But if anyone had a clue, it would be her. We've both seen what Merlin is capable of." King said, smiling at the floating spear. "Maybe even the Druid Clan in Ishtar, I mean they helped you not that long ago."

Meliodas hummed in thought. Merlin was pretty goddamn shady, he knew that. Though Merlin always had their best intent at heart, and that was something Meliodas could always rely on.

"Meliodas? Are you out there with Mavis? Ban has breakfast ready." Elizabeth called from the door way, before stepping out behind Meliodas and King. "Oh hello my sweet girl, did you have fun on King's spear?"

Mavis heard her mother's voice and kicked her legs in response. She seemed to do that a lot lately. Elizabeth smiled and laid Mavis on her against her shoulder.

"Oh yes I bet you did! I'm sure you're hungry too." Elizabeth fell into the abyss of baby talk and walked back into the bar. Meliodas and King followed behind them and Elizabeth had managed to wrestle the baby wiggly girl into her high chair by the bar and Elizabeth took her seat at the barstool. Meliodas took his position behind the bar with his family and King sat on the other side of Elizabeth.

"Morning Captain, I see your little monster finally stopped screaming." Ban walked from the kitchen area with a tray filled with assorted foods.

"Thank you Ban. Mavis, it's your favorite! Carrots mm!" Elizabeth still not quire out of that certain pit. "Here comes the birdie! Tweet tweet!"

Mavis swallowed the 'birdie' happily while bouncing in her chair, her eye flickering in total elation. This feeding went particularly well, compared to others. Especially the infamous spoon incident of three days ago.

"Where's Elaine? And how come I haven't seen Diane at all this morning?" King asked, leaning his head into his palm while looking around suspiciously.

"Diane left early this morning to go visit her friend… what was it? Marty?" Ban itched his scalp before quickly brushing it off. "Elaine's still asleep upstairs, she's all tuckered out." Ban gave a suggestive smirk that immediately king's face flare reminiscent of a tomato.

"You – You, That's my sister!" King slammed his hands on the table rattling the food. Mavis got too excited and she started slamming her hands onto the table until Elizabeth gently grabbed them. Red faced, King withdrew into his seat he tried to get the image of Ban and his little sister together.

"The hybrid seems quite content, doesn't she?" Everyone whipped their head upwards to see Merlin herself holding Mavis, still kicking her legs in joy as they floated. "You're so cruel not to let me examine her Captain."

"Merlin." Meliodas gave a warning glance and Elizabeth looked between the both of them anxiously. "We talked about you doing your experiments on my kid."

"Experiments? Good lord, she's a baby Merlin." Ban said giving Merlin a dirty look. "Have you no shame?"

Merlin gave a small shrug, Mavis leaning on her shoulder. The wizard landed on the hardwood floor with the click of her heeled leather boots, then handed the infant to Elizabeth's waiting arms.

"Do you really not have any faith in me, Captain?" Merlin walked in front of Meliodas, leaning on the bar while Meliodas stood his ground defensively. "Do you really think I'm a monster?"

"Meliodas? M-Maybe Merlin examining Mavis wouldn't be so bad." Elizabeth anxiously said while bouncing a whining Mavis. "Merlin seems to know everything. So maybe she'll know if we'll… have anything to worry about."

King shot Meliodas a look and he knew what he had to do.

"Fine. I'll let you borrow my daughter." Meliodas groaned and flashed his eyes dangerously. "But if anything hurts her-"

"Please Captain, I'm hurt. Just who exactly do you think I am?" Merlin pouted placing a hand above her heart although her eyes completely betrayed her words. "I promise your hybrid will be returned to you the exact state she was given."

After a tense second, Meliodas's face sprung back to his happy go lucky attitude and Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"Then we won't have anything to worry about." Meliodas said. Merlin smiled back before walking to Elizabeth and gently snatching the baby who cooed at the new person. Merlin balanced the baby on her hip gave everyone a 2 finger salute before teleporting out of the Boar hat.

"Well... That happened." King said unsurely. A curtain of insecurity had veiled over the room as King took a large blind bite from his waffles before spitting them out. "Did you put raspberries in my waffles Ban?"

Merlin returned to her laboratory with Mavis and gingerly set her on the wooden stump examination table.

Mavis was kicking her legs and wiggling around as Merlin moving her fingers around feeling for a heartbeat. She counted seven beats across her wiggly torso. Merlin hummed in affirmation, she had wondered whether the hybrid would be born with seven hearts, one heart or maybe something in between. Her eyes and ears seemed to react properly to light and sounds, along a healthy body weight as well.

Merlin decided to test the Apostle blood next. She conjured pictures of generally happy things. Bunnies, ducks, and other disgustingly cute things. Mavis's goddess eye fluctuated between flickers and steady glows to different contacts. The steady glows came in when family and things she trusted came into play, while the flickering went into different things that interested her.

During all the tests that took place there has been no sign of her father's demonic shadows on her skin or in her eyes. Merlin supposed those instincts would be developed later so she'd have to examine that later. Perhaps during puberty when hormones are running rampant or a situation where extreme adrenaline is necessary.

Now was time for the final examination, which had to be executed with haste as not to cause any _permanent_ damage.

Mavis should probably be asleep for this, better to spare her from being traumatized later on.

Merlin quietly hummed her incantation and Mavis went unconscious without any sense of rebellion. Now while that's dealt with…

Merlin traced her right finger up Mavis's torso while muttering some words in a language that time had long forgotten as her hand grew a translucent green. Mavis gave a few small coughs just as floating glowing ball squirmed its way out of the baby's mouth as Mavis went limp.

Merlin held the tiny soul in her palm, taking in every detail with her eyes. The glowing orb had a swirl of an ominous shade of darkness and golden light. The soul felt like the weight of an apple.

Much to her surprise, music started to pour out from her hand. Merlin swore that her heart stopped for what seemed like a split second. She never ever expected to hear that song again. The soul seemed to pulsate with each note and glow brighter.

It was a song of hope and rebellion. Yet she knew it ended in despair.


	4. Bashful

**A/N: So… there's more to this than you thought, huh? Also please be aware that this is the last Baby Mavis chapter. Perhaps I will continue to make Baby one shots later on...**

This couldn't be possible, it just _couldn't._

After racking the corners of her mind for what seemed like hours, she couldn't make any sense of it.

Merlin stood frozen in front of the limp baby holding the glowing orb of essence in her slightly quivering hand. She gulped as a drop of sweat slowly trailed down the side of her face.

She recognized those lyrics, so much so that it hurt to think about it. It was a beautiful song, she had to admit. Merlin wondered what the captain would say when hearing this, if he would remember.

Merlin quickly snapped out of her reverie when the Captain came to mind. She traced her fingertips along Mavis's forehead, combing silver wisps of hair to the side. Thankfully she was still warm.

She gently pried Mavis's mouth open while muttering more words under her breath. The fingertips grasping the soul started to lose the green haze as she gently pushed it back into Mavis's chest.

Only a few moments passed until coughs and whimpers filled the room as misty emerald eyes greeted the wizard. Mavis was immediately alarmed waking up on a stump table, as anyone else would be.

Merlin lifted the child and shushed her while resting her against her bosom, that trick worked with most small things. Whimpers faded into sniffles as Merlin quickly teleported back into the Boar Hat, trying to think of something to tell the captain.

"Merlin! That certainly was fast, did you find anything wrong with her?" Elizabeth's voice immediately greeted them and Mavis cooed in response reaching out to the princess. The mother eagerly took her child back into her embrace, cooing back at her. "I hope she wasn't any trouble."

"Not at all, she was an angel." Merlin gave Elizabeth the most convincing smile she could give which Elizabeth believed.

"Well great, I'm glad." Elizabeth said bouncing the baby girl who started to pat her mother's chest for food. "I'm going to feed Mavis, Meliodas is hunting with Ban and King and they'll be back soon to open up the bar."

"Of course, I'll return later. And I'll be taking Gowther with me, as not to repeat last night's events." Merlin said remembering the last time Gowther was curious. Meliodas took away his books for a week. Elizabeth gave an embarrassed blush recalling those events. Merlin smirked at the old habits, a younger naiver Elizabeth coming to mind.

"W-Well I hope to see you soon." Elizabeth said, still adorably flustered as she gave an awkward wave as she walked upstairs with the ever growing impatient Mavis. "Now now, sweetling. Just a second."

Merlin's smile dissolved as the princess disappeared up the staircase. Merlin could still inwardly admit that she was still very disturbed at the music that poured out.

"Are we going back to your study now?" The stoic Gowther inquired, the light refracted off his glasses giving an intimidating feeling.

"Yes Gowther." Merlin wiped off the invisible baby germs off of her sleeves and off her chest. "You're going to help me with a hunch I have." Merlin touched a hand to his shoulder and they both disappeared into oblivion.

 **~TIME SKIP (2 HOURS)~**

Meliodas walked in the Boar Hat hauling a good sized bag filled with rabbits, with Ban hauling a bear behind him. King trailed behind them lounging atop his Chastiefol drowsily clutching some roses he had found by the lake for Diane and some calla lilies Ban had found for Elaine.

"Hey Eli-"Meliodas was immediately cut off by obnoxious shushing coming from the staircase. Elizabeth was tip toeing down the stairs as quietly as she could. Meliodas managed to lower his voice to a whisper. "Did you manage to get her to sleep?"

"She went down about 20 minutes ago, Elaine went to go visit the Forest and Hawk is taking inventory. She should be up by the time the bar opens. Diane's getting changed into her uniform in her room."

Cries interrupted their moments of silence, it seems like some things are too good to be true.

Meliodas placed the bag of dead rabbits on the bar and shot up the stairs to his child with Elizabeth followed behind him. He found his four month old daughter squirming in her crib giving off loud grunts when he reached in for her. Mavis immediately clung to Meliodas and Meliodas hugged her back almost as tight.

"Hey my little girl, how was your time with Merlin? Was she mean?" He then proceeded to make funny faces and speaking in a goofy tone. Elizabeth looked on her family, her chest swelling with adoration.

"Mavis didn't seem to have anything wrong with her when I gave her a bath." Elizabeth tried to placate his worries. "She was really happy during bath time. I-If you want to ask Merlin about her 'examination' with Mavis, she said she would be here later to help with the bar."

Meliodas hummed in response, bouncing Mavis up and down as she was calming down. He'd have to interrogate Merlin later, there's more to this he could smell it.

Or maybe that was a diaper.

Actually, he gave a second sniff and on second thought it was probably the secret Merlin was more likely hiding.

Meliodas decided that it was time to start the bar and Elizabeth immediately asked what he wanted to do with Mavis. Meliodas didn't answer right away but it didn't matter.

He had a plan.

Okay so maybe this plan wasn't the best. But, it was something. So here Meliodas stood behind his bar, entertaining a full house with a baby strapped to his chest.

Elizabeth didn't know how to feel about this situation. Meliodas had justified it by saying that Mavis needed to get used to the rowdy environment. But she still Mavis hadn't gotten super upset yet and the customers loved her.

"Excuse me! Can I get a refill?" Elizabeth whipped to see a rugged looking man wave a mug at her. "I've been waiting for about for 15 minutes."

"I'm sorry sir, I'll get that to you right away." Elizabeth gave her best smile and took the man's mug to the bar.

"Hey honey, how's the crowd?" Meliodas was passing drinks down the bar with Mavis enjoying all the sights and sounds.

"Good, though I can't see Diane anywhere." Elizabeth looked around to see if she could locate her with her one good eye. "Do you know where she could've went?"

"No. but now that you mention it I haven't seen King either." Meliodas looked down at Mavis who looked back up at him. "Have you seen them?" The only response the father got was his baby trying to eat her hand. "Yeah, I thought so."

The night continued and people laughed. An older woman was completely smitten with Mavis and Mavis was smitten with her in return. Meliodas even let the woman play with her under his watchful gaze. Elizabeth still continued to carry Diane's share of work, and handled the work fairly well.

King and Diane didn't come back until last call and Mavis finally fell asleep. Diane couldn't truly look anyone eye or give an intelligible response to anyone's questions. King simply didn't respond, even to his only sister. Everyone was mildly concerned.

"Elizabeth, why don't you head up for the night?" Meliodas put away his cleaning rag and walked from behind the bar. "Everyone go get some sleep, you guys did good work tonight. Hey, Diane King a word?"

Diane and King halted and gave each other a look of shame before sitting at the table closest to them. Meliodas sighed and stared them both down as he walked to the table.

"Do either of you want to explain why you thought it was okay to skip your shifts?" Meliodas sat across from them with a frown on his face and his arms. "Well?"

"Ah – W-W-Well… I, I m-mean, um…-" Diane's voice wavered as she shifted in her seat. Feebly she looked to King for help.

"- You see, oh how I do explain…" King's face erupted in scarlet as he awkwardly pointed at Diane's stomach. Diane gave a strangled squeak as she began to tell him off as King gave his best at a rebuttal.

"That's enough you two." Meliodas broke the squabbling couple with a laugh in his tone. "If I'm reading this situation correctly, then Diane is pregnant. And if that's true then you have to get serious, that means acting your age. Diane, I want you off duty for a while understand? And King, you're going to have to carry Diane's workload. We can discuss any future plans in the next half year. Understood?" They both nodded like scolded children.

"Well, I'm tired and I wanna go cuddle with my cute wife. Goodnight!" Meliodas got up and started to walk up the stairs before looking back at the somewhat mortified couple. "And you guys? Congratulations."

"Well that could've gone worse." King glanced over at Diane who gave a laughing snort, giving King a shove.

"Come on, let's get to bed." Diane stood up and held out her hand, that King bashfully took.

 **~TIME SKIP (30 MINS) ~**

"Well I guess you finally decided to show up." Meliodas was looking at the view of the little village from his balcony as Merlin appeared behind him. "So are you going to tell me what you did to my daughter?"

"Basic tests. Nothing to concern yourself with." Merlin shrugged nonchalantly. Meliodas could easily tell that was a load of bull, but decided to go along with it anyway.

"And your results?"

"Nothing conclusive. But I know that your Mavis has the potential to be more dangerous than anything Britannia has ever seen." Merlin spoke more solemn this time, causing Meliodas to suddenly meet her amber gaze. "It will certainly be more entertainment I have gotten in the past thousand years."


	5. Citrus

**A/N: I'm super excited for this chapter! Things are actually starting to happen! ... Also so sorry for the quality if chapter if not up to par!**

The years went on, and Mavis grew as did the Boar Hat. Meliodas had decided for renovations once Diane was pregnant with the twins and acknowledging that their little 'family' was only going to get bigger. So the Sins built a whole new floor for the kids. Elizabeth was initially concerned if Mama Hawk could handle the extra weight of another story but Mama Hawk proved herself as more than capable.

The Seven Deadly Sins lived their lives traveling around Britannia finding a new town to set the bar up for cash between quests from King Baltra of Lyoness or quests from King Arthur of Camelot. Last month Meliodas left with Seven Deadly Sins to fight a band of bandits for King Baltra. Thus leaving Elizabeth in charge of their child: Mavis, the twins of Diane and King: Dolores and Helbram, and the toddler daughter of Ban and Elaine: Killia.

"Mavis. This is super important, can I trust you with this?" Elizabeth spoke gravely, resting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You'll look after everyone and make sure that at least half of these posters are distributed?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Mavis practically bouncing with the idea of an important job. Her eyes continued to shine as her mother gave her a satchel filled with advertisements for the Boar Hat.

"Hi Aunt Elizabeth." A voice rung through the room as a head of caramel hair poked in through the front door. "We're all ready to go."

"Okay, now remember –"

"I know Mama, keep my orange eye hidden!" Mavis smiled and ran out the bar to the rest of the kids waiting for her. Elizabeth sighed watching that pink dress vanishing out of her sight. Even after seven years, it was difficult to see Mavis beyond her sweet little baby. Elizabeth rubbed her swollen stomach absent mindedly.

"I hope this one isn't as hyper."

"Okay everyone! I'm glad you could all make it." Mavis stood proudly in front of her troop consisting of two six year olds and one three year old, plus Hawk. "Now my mother has given me a mission to go in to town and distribute these posters all over this village."

The rest of the youngsters were lined up as Mavis gave them their assignments.

"Okay Helbram, you're with me on the north side of town with the cathedral. Dolores, you're with Hawk and Killia at the market." Mavis gave Dolores half of the posters and set off. "After the cathedral bell rings 3 times, we all meet back at the Boar Hat."

They continued on their mission and they were somewhat successful. It didn't help that a bum threw a surplus of orange peels at them. Though Mavis wasn't super offended, she was just confused.

"How did he get that many fresh orange peels?"

"Now I smell like citrus ~" Helbram whined shaking his hair free of little orange flecks walking behind Mavis. The two kids continued until they heard what sounded a constipated alligator.

"You brat! You think you can steal from me and get away with it?!" Mavis peeked into a side alley beside the butcher. Helbram was floating above her trying to get a better view. A beast of a man with a long blonde beard that was speckled with cow blood was holding a small struggling cloaked figure by the throat. "Do you know what happens to thieves in this town?"

It was cruel. The figure was sputtering and choking, their legs were kicking almost in a primal sense. Their hands were trying to unfurl the fist wrapped around their neck. They were trying to say _something_ but all that came out was strangled gasps.

Mavis could feel herself growing furious. What right did that man have to take that poor person's life into their hands? It wasn't right. The wall she gripped in anger cracked like ripples in the water. The poor kid's fists started to grow limp with each passing second.

Then she snapped.

"Hey wait, what are you doing?" Helbram tried to hold her back, but in that instant Mavis was just too fast. "Mavis!?"

The butcher looked over before blanching and practically shrieking when he saw the silver haired little girl barrel herself at him, toppling him over. He was so scared that he dropped the poor kid in a limp mass.

Mavis stood as menacing as she could and narrowed her eyes like her Aunt Margaret did when her cousin Zaratras got into trouble. This was fun. Something in her felt freer.

The man seemed to be convinced, as he stumbled away in his Hibernian accent mumbling something in a hurried tone. Mavis couldn't really catch what he was saying but that didn't matter.

"That was really reckless Mavis…" Helbram floated to the barely breathing mass next to see if they were still alive. "Your mother will not be happy…"

"Not important - I don't think I can carry him home. Helbram, you gotta get Hawk!" Mavis brought the victim closer to her, pointing to the direction they came from. "Go, I'll stay here with this guy!" Helbram shot off as fast as he could, leaving the two of them alone. A few moments later Mavis took a deep breath before freaking out looking over the unconscious guy.

"What do I do, what do I do..?" Mavis started to whimper as she gave the cloaked figure a small push onto their back. She put her hands in front of her feebly, trying to suppress the tremor in her limbs. "Just do what Mama does…"

Listening to the pained breaths, Mavis strained her muscles trying to force some power out. In the back of Mavis's head her father's voice reassured her, telling her to calm down. Upon hearing that, Mavis's muscles relaxed and the sound around her faded around. Instead she focused on sunshine, and generally happy things.

As Mavis exhaled a golden light started to glow from her palms. Opening her eyes she saw the victim's breathing become deeper and more relaxed. A loud groan came from her throat as Mavis's arms dropped in sudden exhaustion.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mavis put a hesitant hand on their chest and shook gently in an attempt to rouse them. There was no response except for the slightest of snores.

Hawk came moments later with everyone else tagging along. Mavis and Helbram helped the unconscious person unto Hawk's back while Dolores held Killia. The twins flew off holding Killia as Mavis ran alongside Hawk. By the time finally made it to the Boar Hat almost everyone was ready to collapse.

"Mama, things have gone unpredictably!" Mavis cried as they burst in. Dolores and Helbram deflated at the nearest table while Killia went to go poke at her cousins' faces.

"Mavis? You're home early…" Elizabeth came down the stairs and immediately noticed the limp mass on Hawk's back and the nearly passed out children. "Oh goodness what happened?!"

Mavis stammered as she recounted the story to her mother as Elizabeth took the unconscious figure off of Hawk and into her arms and sped upstairs.

"Hawk get started with dinner please. I'll be down in a little bit." Elizabeth looked back at the exhausted crowd for a minute before disappearing upstairs. Mavis immediately dropped her head on the cool wood and gave an exaggerated sigh of relief.

The world was blurry when his eyes finally decided to open. His eyes were watery and itchy yet he tried to resist the urge to rub them. Turning his head to the side, tears overflowing off the bridge of his nose and pooling into his other eye.

For a while the boy laid there, enjoying the silence. Laying in that bed in the corner of the room staring at abomination stuffed animal that somewhat resembled a cow. It was calming, something he hadn't felt in a while. The door rattled and the boy immediately snapped up.

The door opened and what was even remotely left was shattered.

"Mooorrrnniiiiinngg!" a squeaky voice rang throughout the door and a head of pale golden hair in 2 twin buns barreling into his bedside in a blur of red and white polka dots. "Get up, get up get up!"

The boy grimaced at how close this toddler was getting to him. Bright candy apple eyes bore into him and the boy started to fold into himself.

"Killia! Go on, you're scaring him. Don't give me that look young lady, go help Dolores and everyone with dinner." A woman with shimmering straw silver hair had a scolding voice but her one blue eye showed mild annoyance if anything, as Killia ran out screaming about how she wanted to cut the . The woman pulled up a chair, her pink dress fluttering around her. "Hello, how do you feel?"

"I -…" The boy tried to form words that eventually came out as barely audible squeaks that showed a prolonged silence beforehand as she gazed into his eyes maternally. "W-where am I? I tried to get some food from the butcher and..." The boy's hands flew up to his throat to assess the damage yet when his fingers touched his neck there no trace of the ache he felt when he passed out.

"Yes, my very reckless daughter told me what that repugnant butcher did to you. After my Mavis scared him off, she and the others brought you back to our tavern. We took the liberty to heal your wounds." Elizabeth looked with an almost maternal look that seemed ancient, like this was a face the she had made for eons. "So tell me little traveler, what're looking for? Do you have any family?"

Elizabeth stared into the boy's golden eyes for answers, which was peeking behind unwashed locks of raven hair. Poor child. From what Elizabeth could tell he had been wandering for a long time, most likely resorting to stealing when his hunger pains were too much to handle.

"My name is Mordred le Fay, and I'm looking for the Seven Deadly Sins."


	6. Cheesey Bread

**A/N: Well… If you weren't satisfied with the last chapter then, I have bad news for you. This chapter is mostly a description of the Sin children I created including our Mavis and formally introducing the other Sin children. And I'm not very proud of this one. Sorry**

Mordred couldn't believe the coincidence. After he told the woman that he wanted to find the Seven Deadly Sins, she couldn't stifle her sudden chuckle. Said woman introduced herself as Princess Elizabeth of Lyoness, the wife of the Dragon Sin Meliodas. In fact he was coming back with the rest of his troop for dinner tomorrow.

This had to be a joke. This was too convenient.

"In fact, you can stay with us until we can get this whole situation taken care of. Would you like that Mordred?" Elizabeth said peering into the spaced out boy. Mordred merely nodded in response. "Well good. I'll run a bath for you before you eat." Elizabeth stood to help Mordred to his feet.

Elizabeth walked at a close distance behind Mordred in case he fell. Mordred only stumbled once but was adamant about not wanting help. Upon arriving to the bathroom Mordred was amazed with the white clawed bathtub. Mordred sat on the toilet as Elizabeth ran the hot bath, sprinkling in salts that smelled like lavender. Mordred could feel some of the tense muscles just by inhaling the scent. Elizabeth stood up producing a sponge and soap the smelled of oatmeal and maple. Elizabeth said that she would be getting him clothes to change into while he's taking his bath.

Mordred peeled off his chambray shirt that had grown discolored with sweat, dirt, and blood from the two years he spent roaming Britannia. The sleeves had been rolled up five times over and the length was well past his knees. Mordred had some difficulty with his pants that was two sizes too small. Mordred's shoes were the only thing that were the right size, but that was only because he stole from a cobbler last Thursday.

Mordred examined himself in the mirror and saw the bruises that had been bothering him all week had disappeared. He pushed his long, greasy raven hair off of the left side of his neck where a long thick pale scar still remained winding down to where his collar met his arm.

He was expecting the water to be scalding when he submerged himself, but he was kindly mistaken. The scent of lavender uncoiled muscles he didn't even realize was tense, the warm water absorbing into his skin. The soap smoothed out the dirt that was caked on him like a second skin, marveling at the flakes floating on the bath water. Looking over the edge of the tub he saw a bottle of shampoo and proceeded to lather his hair then dived under the water to rinse out his hair.

Mordred was ringing out his hair when he heard a quiet knock on the door. He slid down the tub to better hide from the intruder.

"Hello, can I come in?" The voice was immediately recognized as the Dragon Sin's wife, Elizabeth. "I have clothes and a towel for you, I'll leave it on the toilet." Elizabeth walked in the room with a bunch of clothes and towel in one arm and she was trying to cover up her eyes with the other hand. Covering her eyes caused her to bump into the sink which caused her to almost drop the bundle. Elizabeth set the clothes on the toilet and shuffled out the room to let him change.

Mordred dressed himself in the white button up and the black pants that ended at his calf. Peeling on the fresh white socks he tiptoed into the hallway where Elizabeth was waiting. In her hands was a brush and a thin red ribbon.

"Would like some help getting all that hair out of your face?" Elizabeth asked with a kind smile. "Here, come with me."

They walked and sat on the stairs leading down. They sat in a comfortable silence as she towel dried and brushed his hair. In the end Elizabeth took his shiny soft hair then weaved the silky strands into a braid, tying the ends with the red ribbon.

Elizabeth guided the young Mordred down the staircase to the kitchen. Elizabeth gave a small sigh seeing dinner progressing. A little girl with caramel hair wearing a neon blue shirt and a yellow skirt standing over the stove stirring something. The little girl, Killia, was running around in her black and red polka dot dress with a white table cloth flapping behind her and two other children, one with a bow and the other with a green shirt, was chasing her in an attempt of grabbing the cloth. Elizabeth gave a loud whistle and all four children stopped in their tracks.

"Everyone, this is Mordred le Fay. He's going to be staying with us for a little while so I want all of you to be nice to him." Elizabeth placed her hands on Mordred's shoulders and gently urged him forward and peered into his side. "So, you get some food Mordred and I'll go set up a place for you to sleep." Elizabeth gave him a reassuring squeeze and disappeared up the staircase leaving him alone with this rambunctious group.

A thick silence filled the room and everyone just stood staring at each other. The silence was broken by Killia running and latching onto Mordred's shirt.

"Youlooklikeagirlwhyareyouherewhere'syourparentswe'rehavingcheeseybreadandsoupfordinnerdouyoulikecheeseybread? Ireallylikecheeseybread!" Killia bounced up and down gripping the sides of Mordred's shirt, leaving the rest of the kids wondering if she was actually speaking English.

"Uh…. I don't… Y-Yes?" Mordred honestly didn't know how to deal with this. He never had to deal with toddlers before.

"Okay Killia, leave the poor kid alone." The girl with the black bow walked towards the two of them, grabbing the blonde three year old by the waist who gave a mix between a giggle and a whine and lifted her off of Mordred. "Go help Dolores and Helbram with the table."

The toddler ran towards the ginger children, who were floating upwards with the white tablecloth Killia was running with earlier.

"Sorry about Killia." The girl with the bow dusted off her light pink frock and gazed into his violet eyes with her emerald ones. "I've never seen her so taken with a stranger, but I guess that's a good sign huh?"

Mordred followed her to the cupboard and took the bowl she handed him and he was ushered to the table. Mordred sat as Mavis fled away to the stove again as Killia was sat across from him.

"I'm Mavis by the way, and you already met Killia." Mavis heaved the pot of soup onto the table without any warning causing him to jump before Mavis plopped down next to him on the bench. "She seems to like you quite a bit. Killia usually bites people she doesn't know."

Killia grinned at the duo showcasing with her small, yet surprisingly sharp canines. Mordred gulped at the sight.

"Though sometimes she bites you as a sign of affection." The ginger boy sat on the right side of Killia, wiping off his green jacket of invisible dust. "Last week she almost tore off my pinkie while we were all playing tag."

"You're so dramatic Helbram, it wasn't that bad. Aunt Elizabeth healed it right away." The other ginger sat on the other side of Killia, lovingly rubbing her golden head. "Isn't that right Ladybug?"

"That doesn't change the fact that she has a biting problem!" Helbram said slamming his hand on the table. "You're only saying that because she doesn't use you as a chew toy."

Dolores only shrugged in response.

"Don't worry, Killia won't bite you," Mavis whispered to him. "At least I'm pretty sure." Mavis's eyes flickered with something mischievous that Mordred couldn't name.

Mavis leaned over then took Mordred's bowl and filled it with a creamy soup. When Mordred tasted the soup flavor exploded on his tongue and the top of his mouth was slightly scorched. He still wolfed it all down as the rest of the children gave him small incredulous glances.

Not that anyone could judge, everyone's had those moments. They even had a unanimous respect.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs and gave a smile at the sight before her. All of the children placed under her care eating a civil meal. No soup on the wall, or bread or anyone's eyes.

Mavis spun around and met the gaze of her mother with the flicker of orange she had been taught to keep hidden.

"Hi Mama, good soup." Mavis said stuffing her face with cheese bread. Elizabeth reached down and wiped off the small blotch of soup on the side of Mavis's face. "Where's Mordred sleeping tonight Mama?"

"Well.. Here's the thing. Helbram and Dolores are already bunking together and Killia's room is too small. So, I was thinking that you could stay with Mavis until we can get you a bed." Elizabeth had an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry but I promise this is only temporary."

Elizabeth then took all of the girls for a bath leaving Mordred alone with Helbram at the table.

"Do you feel better?" Helbram's voice caused Mordred's violet eyes to meet Helbram's matching purple eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I'm feeling better." Mordred said standing up a little straighter. "Princess Elizabeth told me that you and Mavis saved me from the butcher today," Mordred said giving the younger boy a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"You shouldn't thank me," came Helbram's immediate reply. "Mavis was the one who scared that guy off. Then she carried you home."

A small thing like her? She barely came to his chin. Though he just saw two six year olds floating around the room, so what was a 4 foot 6 seven year old girl carrying a 4 foot 9 boy over 5 miles?

Helbram opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, choosing to inspect his multi-colored buttons and adjusting his high collar. Mordred was grateful for the silence.

"Helbram, time for your bath. Mordred, come with me it's time for bed." Elizabeth's voice was heard from the top of the stair case. Helbram floated up the stairs as Mordred followed close behind.

Helbram turned towards the bathroom as Elizabeth led him in the opposite direction. They came back to the room that Mordred woke up in and Elizabeth peeked her head inside the dark room.

"Mavis is ready for bed, so are you sure that you're okay staying with her?" Elizabeth looked down at him with a pensive stare. Mordred reassured her and she gave a small kiss to the forehead plus a goodnight in response. She walked off towards the bathroom again.

Mordred opened the bedroom door and found Mavis in a yellow nightgown snuggled under her assorted quilts close to the wall. Her black ribbon was on the bedside table.

"Hiya, Mama gave you some night pajamas Papa left behind." The somewhat damp silver hair glistened and still fluffed out somewhat. She pointed to the chair in the opposite corner that held the folded light green flannels. "Don't worry, I won't look!" Then she proceeded to wriggle her way down in the blankets to where her silver head couldn't be seen.

Trying his best to hide the blush of slight embarrassment on his cheeks, Mordred quickly shuffled on the flannel pajamas then undid his braid and looked over at the lump under the covers.

"Y-You can come out, I'm d-dressed."

Mavis popped her head out of the covers and scooted closer to the wall to make room. Mordred took a deep breath and shuffled under the covers next her and blew out the candle on the bedside table.

They both looked up into the calm darkness surrounding them, laying in silence.

"Is there a reason why you were looking for my father? And the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Mavis questioned into the blackness, knowing that Mordred was awake to hear her.

"Because I'm afraid. Afraid of the future and the Legendary Seven Deadly Sins are the only people in this world who can help me." Mordred's voice was strong but quiet. Mordred then turned himself away from Mavis and slowed his breathing in attempt to fall asleep.

Mavis wanted to ask him more, but she heard the need for silence. Thinking back to the barely breathing mass she saved from the butcher earlier today, giving him this dropping of the subject was her gift to him.

"You smell like oatmeal."

Meliodas's eyes snapped open, panting as if he had spent hours underwater. He looked around seeing his troop around the still burning fire. He listened to his surroundings beyond that somewhat drunk snoring, past the owls and cicadas he couldn't hear or smell anything out of the ordinary.

Everything was okay.

He looked down at his forearm and saw the black mark slowly fade into his skin.

Meliodas tried his best to assure himself that there was no monsters in the night trying to kill him. That there was no one who could hurt him in this moment.

 _Especially_ _ **her.**_


	7. Announcement!

Hello my patient readers!

I am currently moving the story on to AO3 and noticed some stuff that needed revisions, so I'm gonna focus on that before continuing with the story. I'm really sorry for those who've been waiting a long time, and if you want to stop following the story I would more than understand.

From your friend,

SweetRiceball20


	8. Toss

_**A/N: Inspiration is a fleeting thing, no? That last chapter was pretty sucky, I'm not gonna lie but I'm working on it. Also, I hate to sound desperate but reviews really help so I know if my chapter was decent or something resembling a garbage fire**_ _._

.

Meliodas wasn't able to sleep for the rest of the night, instead he opted to sit and keep the fire burning while the other sins dozed off their hangovers. Losing a night of sleep wasn't a big deal for Meliodas, as there was a time when he would stay awake for weeks at a time.

Meliodas just wanted to go home and hug his family, listen to Elizabeth sing while knitting clothes for the baby and watch Mavis play with the other kids. Goddesses, when did he become such a softie?

3,000 years ago the thought of him, the General of the 10 Commandments under The Demon King, having a family would've been hysterical. Yet here he was, desperate to go back to his quiet life with his growing family.

They would've already be home two days ago if Diane hadn't suggested stopping in a village for gifts for their respective families. So they had spent a good portion of the day in a village called Benidel that was shopping around for their kids. Getting the kids some gifts was a nice thought and Meliodas had been secretly annoyed for not thinking of that earlier, the catch was that if the Sins would've continued traveling all through the night they would get there by the day after tomorrow.

It was times like these that Meliodas wished that Merlin was more of a team player. If she hadn't insisted that her 'research' in Camelot with Gowther and Escanor had been more important than he wouldn't have had to worry about time management when she could poof them home with no issue. But no, Merlin decided that traumatizing people and making god-knows-what was more important.

Nevertheless Meliodas didn't see the harm in being gone an extra 2 days, especially when he could buy Mavis's forgiveness. Elizabeth didn't like it when he spoiled her like that but he didn't really care when it came to his little girl.

Diane and King got a sketchbook and assorted colored chalk for Dolores and got Helbram some sewing materials. Ban got a little ladybug styled apron with matching chef hat for Killia. Meliodas on the other hand kept his medium sized bag to himself and insisted that it was a surprise, though he was certain Mavis would love it.

.

Elizabeth could tell Meliodas was close. Maybe it was something in the air, but something was making the baby kick. As if it was telling her to stop being so lazy and go greet him. The sooner Meliodas came home the better, as she was truly at a loss of what to do with Mordred.

There was a tiny knot in her stomach concerning the traveler that had been staying in the same bed as their young daughter, who had certainly taken a shine to him. Mordred had been no trouble so far, very polite and shy. The rest of the kids didn't seem to mind him either so Elizabeth took that as a good sign. Despite that Elizabeth could tell that this situation was much more serious than it seemed. Surely Meliodas would figure out the best course of action.

Mordred had refused to tell Elizabeth why he was looking for the Seven Deadly Sins despite her reassurances. After some interrogation all she got was a haunted stare and silence. Normally Elizabeth was very good with children, but Mordred just wouldn't budge. Elizabeth decided to let Meliodas try and talk to him, if anyone could get him talking it would be him. So Mordred spent most of his time in the room he shared with Mavis, reading until he was he was hungry then retreating again.

As of the past two days Elizabeth had been preparing for the Sins as best as she could, which basically meant the kids playing/cleaning during the day and Elizabeth opening the Boar Hat for a few hours at lunch and the evening for a little extra income.

The kids were starting to get impatient as well. Just last night Killia threw a tantrum and wouldn't calm down until Elizabeth read one of Elaine's letters. Dolores and Helbram were sticking closer together than usual and Mavis decided spend most of her time staring out on the balcony, hoping to catch a glance of Meliodas or the rest of the Sins making their way to the Boar Hat.

Elizabeth gave a little sigh glancing at her young Mavis on the balcony. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but closed her mouth immediately. She knew that even if she said something it wouldn't make her feel better.

Elizabeth felt bad that she couldn't keep the kids satisfied, but children this young shouldn't be separated from their families for this long.

.

Mavis was painstakingly bored, listening to the sound of yarn against metal becoming comforting drone. She sat under the railing, letting her stocking clad legs dangle over the side.

"Mavis honey, why don't you come back inside?" Mavis's head perked at the sound of her mother. "Staring won't make Papa come back sweetling."

"Just a little longer Mama, I don't wanna miss him." Mavis stubbornly retorted, leaning onto a post in defiance. Elizabeth gave a little sigh knowing that just a little longer meant until dinner, despite that Elizabeth still continued her knitting.

Helbram decided to camp on the balcony with her, along with Dolores and Killia. Eventually Mordred joined them, most likely out of boredom or impatience. Elizabeth saw the unanimous decision to spend their day on the balcony but didn't try to disperse the children, instead bringing them warm snacks and blankets.

Mordred sat with Killia at the little table while she babbled and colored, while Dolores and Helbram flew around the Boar Hat in an attempt to ease the boredom.

Mavis consistently scanned her surroundings vigilantly for anyone sign of the Seven Deadly Sins, but the only sight she met was the multi-colored dead crinkled leaves until the sun was in its last stretch.

"Elizabeth is making dinner, she wants everyone inside for the night." Hawk's voiced shattered the equanimity as he trotted in the balcony doorway. "Let's get marching rugrats." Mavis was going to protest, as she had done before but she was quickly interrupted by the grumbling of her stomach.

"I guess we should just go back inside." Mavis huffed and stumbled back onto her awakening feet, wiping the dust from her red knee length skirt.

"But Daddy's not here," Killia whined wrapping herself tighter in the knit quilt. "I thought we were waiting for Daddy!" Tears started to gather in those candy apple eyes and everyone froze waiting for the tantrum clearly building up.

"D-Don't cry Killia, I bet The Sins will be here when we wake up. Uncle Ban would be mad if you stayed up all night." Helbram was quick to try to placate the little blonde girl, who showed no sign of calming down. Hawk walked over to Killia and grumbled under his breath.

"If you come inside then we can play Pigs in Blankets." Hawk seemed annoyed with this statement, Killia on the other hand seemed to brighten up at the mention of it.

Pigs in Blanket was a game that little toddler Mavis would play with Hawk that the other children adopted as well. Now Hawk used it as a bargaining chip to get children and drunk adults to behave.

It was surprisingly effective.

Killia gave a little squeal and jumped on Hawk's back as he gruffly made his way back inside with the reluctant twins and Mordred. Mavis gave one last groan before getting up from her spot and collecting quilts Elizabeth had brought out for them earlier.

Suddenly the faint sound of raucous laughter made her stop. She knew that laugh. Mavis practically threw the quilts on the chair then bolted back to the railing, nearly toppling over the edge.

"Mavis? What is it?" Mordred set his book down on the small table and cautiously walked to her side.

"Shush, do you hear that?" Mavis held a silencing finger to his face, nearly poking his eye out. "I think Papa's home."

Emerald green eyes rejuvenated with purpose pierced through the darkening landscape from where the laughs are coming from. Mavis grabbed Mordred's bony shoulder and climbed up on the railing, causing Mordred to grab her leg as support. Then there it was, the glimmer of lantern light from about 2 yards away that only confirmed her suspicions.

"Guys, guys come quick the Sins are home!" Mavis leaped off and dragged Helbram and Dolores over to the railing. "C'mon! Let's go ambush them!" Dolores and Helbram each grabbed a wrist and lifted her off the balcony. "Mordred! Go tell Mama and Killia okay?"

Mordred gave a feeble thumbs up before heading inside to tell the Princess that her husband was on his way.

As they flew away Mavis kept swinging her legs to gain momentum until The Sins were within her sights. Diane was the first one to notice them as her widening eyes and loud gasp would indicate.

"Lolly, Bram!" Diane shouted, her arms opened wide. "My babies, I missed you!"

At that moment Mavis gave the twins the signal to drop her, and they did so without a second thought darting straight down to the embrace of their mother. Mavis was unable to withhold the loud 'whee' that erupted from her throat as she collided with the scent of leather. They landed quietly and Mavis already knew who caught her.

"Papa!" Mavis wrapped her arms around Meliodas's neck and her face found its place in the crook of his neck. "We missed you!"

"I missed you too Mavie," Meliodas hugged Mavis back just as tight, signaling Ban and King to keep going before setting her down in front of him. "Were you good for your mother?"

"Of course. I waited tables and stuff," Mavis rocked on her heels before the realization straightened her posture. "Oh, Papa y-you gotta –"

"In a second honey, where did all your hair go?" Meliodas clapped a calloused hand on Mavis's head and ruffled the short silver strands. "Goodness, I bet your mother wasn't happy about that huh?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Mavis stomped her foot, eager to defend herself, only to deflate a few moments later. ".. I mean I'm sure I should've waited for Mama after the glue got in my hair but Helbram said that he knew what he was doing."

"Honey, you shouldn't let anyone else except your mother cut your hair." Meliodas gave a patient sigh, then gave an impressed look at the trimmed silver strands. "Though Helbram did do an impressive job."

"Yeah, yeah Helbram definitely has a future cutting things, but Papa, we gotta head back! It's important," Mavis grabbed on to Meliodas's jacket, giving it a stubborn pull towards the Boar Hat.

"Alright, alright I hear you," Meliodas let Mavis lead him forward, following the lantern light of the remaining Sins.

As they moved forward Meliodas got a mischievous grin and scooped up his daughter with one arm before taking a running start, much to her glee. It didn't take very long for them to pass Ban and the others, then coming to a screeching halt at Elizabeth's feet in the doorway of the Boar Hat.

"Oh there you are, I was just about to go look for you," Elizabeth leaned down wiped off some dust off of Mavis's cheeks before giving Meliodas a peck on the corner of his mouth. "I'm glad you're home dear, we missed you."

Meliodas set his silver haired daughter down and properly embraced his wife, earning a slightly disgusted groan from Mavis who swiftly went inside.

"I missed you too, Mavis said there was something important?" Meliodas looked up at Elizabeth while giving an absentminded pat on the ever expanding baby bump. A flash of anxiety flickered in her blue eye that made Meliodas hesitate. "Elizabeth, did something happen?"

"Well Mavis actually-"

"Papa, meet Mordred!" Ambushing the conversation Mavis burst from the doorway leading him by his sleeve. "He's been staying with us for a few days."

"I see..." Meliodas


	9. Encounters

**A/N: Hi! Stay tuned at the end of the chapter! This is a short one, despite the long wait, so I'm sorry for that.**

Mordred was plenty suspicious when he first looked up at the Legendary Dragon. He was expecting someone… Taller, or more intimidating. Gut instincts told him that Meliodas was far more dangerous but that just wasn't what he saw.

"So… Are you gonna tell me why you're here?" Meliodas set a plate of steaming shepherd's pie in front of the young boy, along with a glass of water. "My daughter found you, right?"

"Y-yes sir." Mordred replied quietly, suddenly finding the pie much more interesting. Meliodas leaned back and gave a mental groan, before snapping back into his previous position leaning across the table.

"How's my tavern been treating you?" Meliodas asked while taking a bite of the shepherd's pie Elizabeth had made, it wasn't as great as Ban's shepherd pies but Ban's standards are unreasonable.

"The princess and everyone else has been very kind sir." Meliodas received a Mona Lisa smile from the skinny boy. In that instance, Meliodas saw an opening and dove for it.

"So tell me if this is right," Meliodas caught Mordred's violet eyes with his own and wouldn't let them go. "You told my wife that you've been wandering around Britannia, searching for help."

"Yes sir." Mordred's voice was quieter this time, making Meliodas strain his ears, "I really am in need of help."

"I really want to help you, but I can't help unless you tell me why." Meliodas softened his eyes and an empathetic smile grew on his face. Violet eyes went back to his food and took slightly steaming bite.

"M-my mother is going, going to do something bad." Mordred was even quieter this time, eyes adopting that haunted look that stilled Elizabeth's questions. "Messing with elements better left in the grave."

His eyebrow raised and made a motion for him to continue, leaning forward to show he was interested sensing the need for quiet encouragement.

"She-," Mordred began, finally deciding to explain everything. Until the sound of the door slamming open dashed away all the progress he had made.

.

5 minutes before

.

"Mama?" Mavis tugged at Elizabeth's skirt, pulling her away from her conversation with Diane, "Mordred isn't in trouble, is he?"

"Oh no, of course not Mavie." Elizabeth gave her daughter's hair a reassuring ruffle. "Your papa is just having a chat with Mordred, that's all."

"Mordred, the little boy you found?" Diane gave a sympathetic frown, stroking Helbram's hair who was snoozing in her lap. "Poor thing, well if anyone can help him is the captain."

"What's this I hear about a little boy?" The two women nearly cramped their necks whirling towards the sound of Merlin's voice.

"Oh, yes. We've taken in a boy named Mordred," Elizabeth said good naturedly as Mavis huddled into her side. "Meliodas is eating with him right now."

Mavis saw something darken in the golden eyes that usually scared her, if she didn't know any better she would have said that the certain gleam in Merlin's eyes looked like panic.

"So Merlin, how was Camelot? Is the King faring well in the south?" Elizabeth attempted to be amicable as she most likely saw the same expression Mavis saw.

"Fine, fine." Merlin adopted a bored look on her face the gleam Mavis saw well hidden, watching everyone being social around the bar. "They're both in his room, isn't they?"

"Yes, but I don't think now's a good time-" Elizabeth knit her eyebrows together as Diane adjusted Helbram as she stood up. The young mother could see that

"I'll see you in the morning, Elizabeth, it's time I found Lolly and King so the twins can get to bed." Diane gave Mavis's cheek a fond pinch that was met with an equally as fond giggle in return.

The two Sin women shared a look as Diane walked away with Helbram balanced on her hip before Merlin stole a peek at her favorite little half – breed, who gave her a conscious look standing nestled in the side of her mother's baby bump.

Now that Mavis is on the cusp of puberty, she decided, Merlin didn't have the lax of non-constant supervision. Though she hadn't gotten any notification of the little girl exhibiting any abilities, beyond the goddess eye that had become seldom over constant stifling.

Merlin pondered as she flashed outside the door to the Captain's room, freezing the instant she heard a familiar voice.

Merlin prided herself on her composure. Her ability to maintain a façade of tranquility in the face of forces that would haunt a man till the day he died. As Ban's little miscreant daughter would say, Merlin was 'coo'. At this moment, Merlin decided not to be 'coo'. With as much strength her frustration fueled, she slammed the door open.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Meliodas shot up from his seat, making the forgotten shepherd pies nearly rattle off their plates. "Did something happen in Camelot-"

With a single wave of her hand, Meliodas stopped in his tracks and the peas that rolled off the plate froze mid fall. In the Boar Hat all the ruckus of the other Deadly Sins had been hushed instantaneously.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin demanded as if any explanation could placate the little boy's presence here. Said little boy only stared like a deer in headlights until Merlin slammed her hand on the table, making him bolt in his seat. "Answer my question. Now."

"I, I've b – been looking for the Se, Seven Deadly Sins.." Mordred began, taking a shuddering breath before continuing. "Like you, you told me to Grandmother."

"I said only in a life or death emergency." Merlin slammed her hand again to emphasize her point. "And don't call me that, it makes me feel old!"

"I'm sorry Gran - Lady Merlin." Mordred wrapped his skinny arms around himself, meeting his eyes with Merlin for the first time in 3 years before flicking back to the scattered shepherd's pie that had probably started to get stale by now.

Merlin used the hand she had been abusing the table with then pinched her nose and took a deep breath to retain her renowned composure.

"Where. Is. Your. Mother?" Merlin had closed her eyes with the bridge of her nose still pinched so she couldn't see Mordred squirm in his seat. "Well?"

"I, I don't know."

 **A/N (again): Guess what, I can doodle! Click this link if you're curious to see my take on our favorite demon half breed! art/Mavis-Sketch-687737080**


	10. Merlin, the team player

**A/N: Nothing special to say this time, and not a too special chapter here either but the next one has a time skip of about a month and a half or so.**

Scared was not the word Mavis would use in terms of her relations with Merlin. Wary was a better term. Meliodas and Elizabeth always told her that The Boar Sin was an ally, that she saved Meliodas' life more than a couple times.

Mavis tried to remember that as she withheld any yawns she had and listened in on the loud argument between said wizard and her father on the other side of Meliodas's bedroom door.

"Mavie? What's wrong, I thought you would be fast asleep by now?" Mavis could hear her mother but just hoped that if she stayed still enough that she wouldn't notice.

"Mavis honey, I told you it's not good to listen in on your father." Mavis turned her head to see Elizabeth coming towards coming and stopping, then offered her hand. "Come now, it's way past your bed time."

"But Mama what about Mordred?" Mavis reluctantly went to her mother's side only to pull her toward the shut door, "And I want Papa to tuck me in."

"Mavis-" Elizabeth started but stopped when she saw those big, pouty green eyes. "Okay, I'll ask. But I can't promise anything."

Elizabeth knocked on the door before peeping her head in, muting the argument immeadietly. Mordred sat in between the two Sins, looking ready to curl in on himself. Mavis gave Mordred a small wave that he seemed to appreciate. Merlin deflated into her mastered neutral face while Meliodas's face brightened at the sight of his wife.

"Well there's my happy family, I thought you two were asleep?" Meliodas walked up to Elizabeth and Mavis, resting his hand on the latter's silver head who in turn leaned herself against him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mavis would be very grateful if you tucked her in tonight." Elizabeth replied with a patient and tired smile, "Isn't that right Sweetling?" Mavis's reply was only a sleepy nod.

"We'll continue this discussion tomorrow Merlin." Meliodas scooped Mavis into his arms and motioned Mordred to follow. "I bet you're tired Mordred, let's get you some sleep."

Merlin looked as if she wanted to say something but held her tongue. Mordred looked at Merlin, his large violet eyes asking his grandmother permission. Merlin barely met his eyes before turning herself away and vanishing


End file.
